


Village Party

by phantomthief_fee



Series: Saudade AU Fanworks [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alcohol, Everything is crazy and Sammy is tired, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wally gets a hold of some alcohol and a bunch of Searchers and Lost Ones get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: The inhabitants of the Lost One's village get a hold of some alcohol and decide to have a party.





	Village Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hopeful/Fearful (Saudade)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808792) by [BornOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire). 



[@bornoffireandwisdom](https://tmblr.co/myH-MF-wbGw8vQixb2Vh0zA) and I were talking about what might happen if the Searchers in Sammy’s village in the Saudade AU got drunk and this kind of happened. These are all her ideas. 

* * *

Sammy had been gone for an  **hour**. At most. How on Earth had this happened in an  _hour_? He stood there, mouth hanging open, staring at the pandemonium in front of him. Somehow a dance floor had been rigged up, which Wally was passed out on, a bunch of the Lost Ones were on the roofs throwing cans at each other, a few had managed to get onto the strings of lights and were swinging from them, and some Searchers on the ground were just sort of…undulating. It looked rather like what he’d heard fraternity parties described as. 

“How…on Earth?” Sammy whispered. His eye was twitching. This was too much. He absolutely didn’t want to deal with this right now.

Backing up. Why had Sammy left in the first place? They’d been running low on bacon soup so Sammy had decided to go on a run to get some. There was still some left in the Music Department after all. He’d trusted Wally to watch the village while he was away. After all, Wally was responsible, right? He could be trusted to watch the village for one hour.  ** _One hour_**. 

“Jack!” Sammy’s attention snapped to the hat wearing Searcher, who was hovering nervously beside a Bendy statue. “What happened?!”

“One of the other Searchers found some beer in a supply closet,” Jack replied meekly. “I tried to stop them, but…well…” He gestured to the others. “I was too late.”

Sammy did his very best not to scream and slam his head into the wall. Alcohol?! Seriously?! How were they even **getting**  drunk?! It wasn’t like any of them had livers anymore. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

“Are you okay?” Jack asked. 

“I’m fine,” Sammy said through gritted teeth, forcing a smile. “This is fine. All of this is fine.” He had half a mind to go over and kick Wally awake. It wasn’t like it would actually hurt him. He was about to do that when he spotted Henry, still a Searcher at the moment, picking up a bottle of what he assumed was beer. 

“Don’t you dare!” Sammy yelled, snatching the bottle out of his hand and chucking it into the ink river. Henry made a small whining sound, oozing over to pout beside Jack. Jack gently patted his shoulder and tried to cheer him up. Times like these, Sammy felt like he was the only responsible person in the village. Which wasn’t entirely true. Jack was also responsible, but he tended to be too shy to tell people to stop doing things.

“Help me get rid of these things.” Sammy gestured to Jack. 

“Alright.” Jack nodded. “I’m sorry for letting this happen.”

“It’s fine.” Sammy sighed heavily as he picked up a few of the bottles. At least the alcohol probably wouldn’t do any lasting damage. 

Meanwhile, Joey had finally discovered their hideout. He stepped out of the ink with a manic grin on his face. He hadn’t been quite this happy in a long time. He’d finally found the source of the resistance and he was going to drag them back into the fold.

“I finally found you!” He shouted, stepping out into the center of the village. “Prepare to die again!”

“What?” A drunk Lost One on one of the roofs peered down at Joey, unable to stop themselves from laughing. “Hey, guys! This weirdo says he’s gonna kill us!”

“Let’s get him out!” Another hiccuped. “He’s ruining the party!”

And so, the Lost Ones and Searchers (all incredibly inebriated) began to throw cans of soup at their former boss. At first, Joey was furious with them. He yelled, tried throwing the cans back at them. But the villagers just kept throwing. Soon enough, Joey was driven away in tears. 

He returned to his office, covered in soup and sobbing uncontrollably. How could they be so mean? He’d come to kill them! They weren’t allowed to fight back! He was still crying and muttering to himself when Murray walked in. For a torturously long moment, the two of them just stared at each other. Murray in the doorway, mouth open, Joey crouched in his chair, face red and blotchy through the clean rivulets his tears had cut in the soup covering on his cheeks. 

“…You’re going to kill me now aren’t you?” Murray said.

“Yes,” Joey growled, his face burning with shame and his eyes burning with fury.

“So, how’d you die?” One Searcher asked when Murray turned up to the village as a Searcher. 

“I walked in on Joey covered in bacon soup.” He replied. 

“Woah. What a way to go.”

It was honestly pretty funny, although it wasn’t like anyone was going to say it to Murray’s face. They’d all expected Murray to get turned for disobeying Joey or outliving his usefulness. Instead, it was because he’d walked in on Joey having a temper tantrum. No one was really surprised, though. Joey did have the emotional maturity of a toddler 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some general silliness.


End file.
